William Fawcett (New Earth-Three)
History Early Life The Child of Fawcett The child known as William Fawcett was born to unknown parents that left him at the doorstep of an orphanage the day he was born, with nothing but a note saying his name was William. William from a young age was something of an outsider, who never got along with other children often just doing his own thing. Normal this would not be a problem, but William was emotionally unstable and violent, once beating a fellow orphan unconscious for calling him Billy a named he hated. This anti-social behavior led to William not being adopted and being feared by the other children. One day around his 14th birthday, William would leave the orphanage after he was punished by the staff of the orphanage for attacking the other orphans. While he was gone, he began hearing voices, coming from the abandoned subway. Having nothing to do he decided to follow the the voice and made his way down. As he followed the voice, he found himself no long in the subway, but some strange cavern. He would reach the end to find an old man holding a stone surrounded by seven statues with the words "''Chasity, Temperance, Charity, Diligence, Patience, Kindness, and Humility". ''The Old man would tell William that he is the Warlock a master of magic who wields the power of THUNDER. William then asks him if he is so powerful why is he trapped, the Warlock tells him that the Seven Virtues and the gods conspired to stop him from ruling the world and that he has been unable to escape and would die soon. William asks why this concerned him, which the Warlock said that he needed a successor, who would not fail and believe that William would make the perfect successor with his evil spirit. William liking the prospect of ruling the world agrees and asks him to do it. The Warlock then tells him to grab his hands and be ready. William does so and feels the power surge through him. As he feels the last of the power go into him the Warlock tells him to access the power he must say THUNDER and he will become more powerful. The Warlock would die shortly after this and William would flee the cave. He would return to the orphanage after and say the words THUNDER when one of the employees at the orphanage tries to punish him. By saying the worlds a bolt of lightning would strike him and he would transform into a grown man with super powers and proceed to kill everyone at the orphanage and set it on fire. After burning down the orphanage, he would take the surname Fawcett, believing that he was born to rule the city. Category:Villains Category:Insanity Category:Murderers Category:Super Leaping Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Super Durability Category:Super Strength Category:Geniuses Category:Teenage Villains Category:Super Speed Category:Flight Category:Magic Allows Powers Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Resistance Category:Electric Blasts Category:Electrokinesis Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:New Earth-Three